


Stuffed animals can mean a lot

by dreamofsantafe



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Character Blog Tag, Child Abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofsantafe/pseuds/dreamofsantafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike gets Mike a stuffed wolf for his 5th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed animals can mean a lot

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning Mike is 17. During the flashback Ike is 7, though he acts a little older. This is based on the character blogs for Newsies on tumblr. I'm sorry I suck at titles.

You’re not sure what made you think of this, but you did and you want to find it. You spent hours tearing the room apart, you checked everywhere. You were going through your closet as you were giving up and that you had lost it forever when you saw a glimpse of it. The grey and white fur sticking out from a pile of clothes, you rush to grab it. The right eye was hanging on by a single thread; in some spots you couldn’t tell that the fur was white. You decide to get it cleaned up, so you pull the eye out and toss it in the wash. Once you got it out a huge grin was plastered on your face. You recall the memory as you head back to your room.

You woke up to the smell of your favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes. Your mom only made them on special occasions like today. Today was your birthday, your fifth birthday to be exact. You get up as fast as you can and run to the kitchen nearly running down Ike, your brother, in the process.  You notice he put his hands behind his back quickly.

“Heya kid! Moms almost done with your pancakes!”  He frantically moved around you without showing you his back. You didn’t even care what he was hiding at the moment the only thing on your mind was pancakes.  You don’t answer him you just turn and run into the kitchen. The intense smell stopped you in your tracks, your mouth watered.

“Happy birthday sweetheart!” Your mom said as she came over, picked you up and kissed your cheek. “Are you ready for some pancakes?” You just nod as she puts you down in a chair and makes your plate.

You didn’t care if you didn’t get any presents that year, you were content with what you had. You didn’t _expect_ to get any presents anyway; your dad had left not too long before your birthday. You weren’t fully aware of the whole situation, all you knew was that he left without a single word to you or Ike and never came back. Everything had gone into a downward spiral after that, you barely ever saw your mom anymore. Ike had told you that she had to take on a couple extra jobs to make up for everything. After that Ike had been taking care of you more and more. Not that you complained, you liked having Ike take care of you just at sometimes you missed your mom.

As you were eating your pancakes, Ike comes in and slaps a poorly wrapped present down in front of you. You stop eating and look at the present and back at Ike, who has a huge smile on, a couple times. You finished the bite you had in your mouth and say “What’s that?”

“It’s a present.” Ike stated as a matter-of-factly.

“For?” You asked very curiously.

“You. It’s your birthday ain’t it?”

“I thought we didn’t have the money to get me anything.” You had looked up at your mom who was on the verge of tears.

“Well we did, now are you gonna open it or not?” You hesitantly grabbed the present and tore the wrapping paper off the box. You opened the box and pulled out what was inside; a small stuffed wolf. It had this course grey and white fur and had some black around the ears. You just held it as you looked up at Ike with a look of shock.

“This is for me?” You asked excitedly. Before Ike could say anything, though you were up and hugging him. “Thanks Ike!”

“You’re welcome and happy birthday kid.” He hugged you back as tight as he could.  You’re not sure how long you stayed in the hug but it was a while and at some point your mom had joined. It didn’t really matter though you were content to stay like that for the rest of the day.

You’re pulled out of your thoughts when you heard the door to your room open up. Ike stopped in the doorway; the look on his face told you exactly what he was thinking.

“Yeah, sorry about the mess. I’ll clean it up later.” You lied just trying to make him feel better.

“No you won’t, I’m gonna have to do it myself.” He looks down at your hands and notices what you’re holding. “You still got that old thing?”

“Of course I’ve still got it, it means a lot to me.” You say while clutching onto the wolf.

“Oh the tin man does have a heart!” He says while starting to clean things up. You look around the room and realize just how much of a disaster it really is so you reluctantly get up and start helping him.

“Yeah, yeah shut the hell up.” You say playfully.

That night you sleep with your wolf for the first time in seven years; it was also the best night sleep you’ve had in seven years.


End file.
